


Get out of here! IDV

by OHCOMEONALLY123



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: Angst, Close death, Identity V - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHCOMEONALLY123/pseuds/OHCOMEONALLY123
Summary: Close death on Edgar. Joseph takes out his anger on the survivors in a match. It goes chaos. Luca worries a lot.
Relationships: Edgar and Emily, Edluca, Hunters and survivors, Joseph - Relationship, Luca Balsa | Prisoner/Edgar Valden | Painter, Luca x Edgar, luca and Emily
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Get out of here! IDV

angst I guess :V 

3rd POV

_A match against the hunter Photographer_

_Named Joseph._

Jospeh was in a very bad mood and he intimidates every survivor when he wasn't have a great day.

Though Edgar seemed the exception and never saw Joseph this way nor did Melly but she understood.

1 person managed to get chaired that person was Melly.

Luca Emily and Edgar remained left. Jospeh wanted to win this match no one ever escaping this time.

The 3 got injured. Emily healed herself. And so did the others.

"Cipher machine primed!" Luca messaged while Emily was kiting Joseph for 120 seconds.

Jospeh was Edgar and chased him instead. And swinger his sword hard hitting him. Edgar suddenly stunned Jospeh.

Which made him even more madder. Jospeh groaned in frustration. And cursed in French.

"Oh my god Edgar run!" Emily heard him. Edgar started painting on his last 2nd canvas.

"Why are you so mad!?" Edgar asked Joseph. "That's none of your concern! Stay still so I can chair you damn it!" Jospeh got stunned again.

"You shouldn't be matching in a mood like this! Get a break geez!" Edgar got hit and Luca popped the cipher.

Though Joseph had detention.

He never used detention before unless he was having a horrible bad day.

"The Hunter has detention!" Edgar messaged.

Luca started decoding the exit gate.

Emily followed behind while Edgar was kiting Jospeh.

"The Exit gate is open!"

Edgar got hit again and fell hard on his head. He yelped. Jospeh then ballooned him but got shocked by Luca.

Emily stood there watching. And quickly ran to the exit gate. "You're gonna regret that!" Jospeh shouted.

Edgar stood up. Luca tripped Emily watched and gasped. She ran and escaped. Edgar quickly body protected Luca from getting then...stabbed in the gut.

"Edgar!-"

"Just get out of here idiot!" Edgar shouted. He managed to shove Luca making him escape.

Edgar fell down on the floor on his side. Falling unconscious. He felt one more hit on his back bleeding more. The last thing he saw was Jospeh standing there watching. And a pool of blood.

_Joseph stood there staring at the unconscious body and a pool of blood starting to form larger and larger._

_"Joseph!?" He heard the hunters._

_He turned around. Survivors came in too._

" _Oh my god!"_

_"Joseph you have to calm the hell down! Stay still!"_

_"He's bleeding a lot But I can't heal him inside the manor or it'll be too late..." Emily said._

" _Too late!?"_

_"Fiona can't you use your portal?"_

" _I'll try that I need someone to run to the infirmary room"_

_"I'll do it!" Luca started running inside._

" _Apologizes for Joseph here... we must help too" Giesha said._

_They got through the portal leaving a trial of blood._

_"Wait he isn't breathing..." Emily shouted and quickly dug through the medical supplies._

" _What?! No! He is!" Luca started at Edgar worried._

_"Edgar pleases live you can do this..." Luca muttered he started tearing up._

_A few people went through the portal watching. And trying to help around._

_Emily did her thing and desperately tried making the painter breathe again and get his heart pumping._

_"It's not working..." She froze. "You have to keep trying!" Luca cried out._

_"What about try the shock?" Someone called out. "Just use your human conductor thing" they added._

_Luca tried that hoping that it would work. There was silence for a minute_.

_He started laying Edgar's head on his arm in carrying way. Suddenly Edgar's hand started twitching and his face cringed as he started feeling the pain back.He muttered something_.

_Edgar opened his eyes a little. "It hurts..." He whispered he started tearing up. Emily immediately started bandaging up. And gave him a medicines to swallow._

Edgar Valden POV

I don't remember what happened but I when I fell unconscious.

I felt somewhat being on the shore the waves pushing me aside. I was drowning?

But my body hurt like hell I didn't want to move but I felt someone or something wanting me to wake up.

I felt like I couldn't breath but I fought myself to and managed.

I heard a few worried...scared... surprised voices

My eyes fluttered open the brightness of the room hurt my eyes and I quickly closed my eyes again. Squinting I slowly opened them. I was in the infirmary room.

Why did everything had to be so white? The sunlight shined on my hair I could feel the warmth. I slowly twitched my fingers I felt a blanket on me I felt weirdly cozy? but something wasn't right...

I felt something on my back. Bandages. I felt It on my stomach too and legs. I looked around. I didn't make a sound I was so confused. I heard a door open. A familiar doctor. She looked surprised to see me awake. I stared at her just standing there looking at me. "My....you're awake Edgar" she walked over to me and sat down on a chair.

I looked at the window. "It's the afternoon." She added. "A-Afternoon?" I asked. "3 whole days you been unconscious. Though the medicine helped at least" She chuckled nervously. I glared at her. "3 days?" I said.

I looked around again. "Can't I just-" Just as I was about to sit up Emily quickly put her hand in front of me stopping me.

"Don't. You seriously need to rest." She sighed and shook her head. "What?! What even happened?" I wanted answers.

She stared at me and stood up pulling off the bed sheet on me and starting checking my body. "Joseph happened. He injured you really badly. So close to death..."

My eyes widened a bit. But I didn't care and looked on my right side. "Hm" I started thinking. I looked at my injured body. The bandages were soaked in blood. At least I could feel the bandages were soaked in blood...

I was in a plain boring hospital white gown. Wearing my socks and my hair is down.

"I wouldn't try and stand up if I were you.." She looked at me concerned but also serious. I just nodded not wanting to say another word to her. I was so bored and confused here. "Luca has been worrying about you a lot. You two seem very close" she smiled a little. I raised my eye brow. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked suspiciously."Nothing..Nothing at all!" She tucked me into bed. I sighed annoyed.

"I'll be right back" She walked out and closed the door.

I didn't have any time to just lay down here doing nothing. I absolutely wanted to paint on my canvases. I tried sitting up but my back struck me a wave of pain stopped me. I quickly fell back. I hissed in pain. "I told you not to Edgar..." Emily was there. "What? I can't just lay here doing nothing" I responded back.

I saw someone rush in to hug me gently. I was surprised but annoyed. "I'm so glad you're okay" I heard him mutter. "Luca?" 

....

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I should do part two eh  
> Such cringe I write :’) sorry I don’T kNow


End file.
